


Зов Джунглей

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-18
Updated: 2010-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жил-был Тарзан...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зов Джунглей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок на день рождения **GodZone** по мотивам его сна :D

* * *

День выдался безумно жарким. Впрочем, жарко было и вчера, и позавчера, и - Тарзан не сомневался - так же жарко будет завтра. А что поделать? Время года такое. Жаркое. Кажется, называется "летто". Или "клетто". Как-то так. Самая его середина.

Тяжелое солнце уже перекатилось по небу влево, а значит, скоро можно будет выходить на охоту. Но пока еще рано. Тарзан почесал волосатую грудь, сплюнул в траву, поправил набедренную повязку и переступил с ноги на ногу, усиленно думая, чем бы заняться до заката. Он уже залатал утром дыру в крыше Дома-на-Дереве, три раза переплыл Реку туда-сюда, поиграл с молодыми волчатами и погонялся с улюлюканьем за стаей перепуганных черных птиц. Вариантов оставалось немного. Тарзан подтянулся на ближайшей лиане и прыжками понесся сквозь джунгли.

Проселочная дорога, испещренная ухабами и рытвинами, была одним из его любимых мест для развлечений, и разочаровывала крайне редко. По ней частенько передвигались странные жесткие лошади, полые изнутри, которыми управляли забавные животные, очень похожие на самого Тарзана, но в то же время совсем, совсем другие. По сравнению с Тарзаном они были бледные, низенькие, хилые и какие-то... Гладкие. Тарзану нравилось наблюдать за ними с высоты ветвей и громко хихикать над несчастными, убогими братьями меньшими, которых так жестоко обделила Матушка-Природа. Иногда животные слышали его смех, пугались и быстро улепетывали. А иногда наоборот - останавливались, вылезали из лошадей и вглядывались в листву, издавая при этом занятные звуки вроде: "Блиа! Пи! Здетсс! Смо! Три! Чоэтобыдло?!" Тарзан широко улыбался и повторял себе под нос: "Гыыыы. Быыыыдло!"

Сегодня на горизонте не было ни одной лошади, но Тарзан знал, что нужно чуть-чуть подождать, и дорога принесет ему веселое зрелище. Он устроился на своем любимом месте - там, где ветки двух деревьев плотно сплетались прямо над дорогой и могли выдержать его вес, и застыл, только кликая тихонько языком и почесывая подмышку. Клик-клик-клик - почесал. Клик-клик-клик - другую. Он так отмерял время.

Лошадь появилась через восим писят сеснадцат тытыре почесывания. Тарзан радостно свесил голову, чтобы рассмотреть наездника, и тут же понял, что лошади, как выражаются братья меньшие, скоро пи-здетсс. Двигалась она медленно, едва-едва шурша круглыми черными ногами по песку, подпрыгивала на каждой кочке и всем своим видом демонстрировала ужасную усталость. Тарзану стало ее очень жалко, и он даже подумал было спрыгнуть на дорогу и преградить ей путь, заставить владельца остановиться, но тут лошадь резко застыла и перестала даже пыхтеть.

Естественно, из нее тут же вылезло очередное тарзаноподобное и принялось осыпать мертвого зверя оскорблениями на ихнем наречии: "Блиа! Пи! Здетсс! Чослу? Чилосьто?" - а потом: "Сууу-ка!"

Вот это был предел. Тарзан не мог стерпеть таких злых слов в адрес умирающих животных.

Он ловко соскользнул с ветки и приземлился прямо перед недалеким созданием, сразу принимая боевую стойку: локти в стороны, кулаки наготове, опасный оскал. Создание опешило и с криком отскочило. Получилось неуклюже: оно врезалось в труп своей же лошадки, грохнулось спиной на ее блестящую черную грудь и скатилось в песок бессмысленной грудой конечностей. Тарзан вздохнул. Чего еще ожидать от недооцененных Природой зверушек? А ведь так хотелось подраться!

Он сел на корточки возле перепуганного и ушибленного себе-подобного и принялся с интересом его изучать. Пришлось признать: оно выглядело круче, чем большинство виденных им недоросликов. Рост Тарзан не успел толком рассмотреть, но плечи у него были почти такие же широкие, и грудь, и ноги крепкие. Хотя вот морда... М-ха-ха. Гладкая. Ухоженная. И руки тоже. И волос на голове маловато...

Тарзану все равно стало любопытно. Он впервые видел кого-то, кто был на него хоть чуть-чуть похож. Недолго думая, он потянул руки к кривым ногам, обернутым в тонкую ткань цвета песочной дороги. Когда он дернул ткань на бедрах вниз и радостно засмеялся не такому бледному, как обычно, цвету кожи, убивец лошадей наконец перестал ошарашенно моргать, издал сдавленный хрип и начал активно двигаться. Точнее, пытаться оттолкнуть тарзановы руки и отползти в сторону.

\- Гыыы, гррр, - раздраженно сказал Тарзан и прижал одну руку к твердой груди (тут ткань была белая), надеясь, что добыча уж как-нибудь сообразит, что она - добыча, а значит, лучше ей не рыпаться.

\- Ты кто? - выдавил Похожий. Он послушно замер, и Тарзан доброжелательно улыбнулся:

\- Гыыы, быыыдло.

\- О, Господи.

Это слово тоже было Тарзану знакомо - он привык ассоциировать его с собой, потому что именно так чаще всего говорили недорослики, когда он показывался им на секунду в полный рост.

\- Ыыы-гааа, - согласился он довольно. Но его отвлекли. Хотелось до конца убедиться, что дорога принесла ему долгожданный подарок: Достаточно Похожего.

Вообще-то Тарзан, еще когда впервые обнаружил Дорогу и жестких лошадей, сразу начал мечтать о том, что когда-нибудь появится животное, которого можно будет забрать себе и обучить жизни в джунглях. Его останавливала только явная неприспособленность слабых собратьев. С волками, конечно, было весело, но они совершенно не умели лазать по деревьям, к тому же, это сейчас на дворе клетто, а вот зыммой одному спать в Доме-на-Дереве было холодно, даже шкуры не помогали.

\- Слушай, у меня машина заглохла, - сказал Похожий слабым голосом. Но тут же закрыл глаза и продолжил, будто про себя: - И я, кажется, ногу подвернул. Господи, что за хренотень-то сегодня происходит?

Тарзан задумался. С одной стороны, он сердился на недорослика за то, что тот загнал лошадь, и не жалел о том, что напугал его. А с другой стороны... Вдруг оно пройдет проверку на похожесть, а остаться в джунглях не захочет? Держать силой - как-то грустно. Совсем, совсем не здорово. Нужно ему понравиться.

Тарзан несколько раз видел, как ему-подобные заставляют друг друга улыбаться. А однажды целых симсот писят двенатсать шесть почесываний наблюдал за играми двух бледных зверят. Они трогали друг друга губами в разных местах, а потом один сунул свою палку-вставалку второму в заднюю дырку. Параллельно они много смеялись, ругались и стонали. Очень весело. Только они делали это на лошади, а Тарзан не хотел осквернять мертвую скотинку.

Он примирительно рассмеялся, ухватил добычу за талию и перебросил через плечо. Встать оказалось довольно трудно, и это Тарзана еще сильнее обрадовало: тяжелый - значит, сильный, значит, Похожий. Добыча снова начала ругаться, просить, вырываться, чувствительно долбить кулаками по спине. Прекрасно! Значит, внешний вид рук и морды - еще не признак слабости. Может, уже сегодня удастся взять его с собой на охоту?

Едва Тарзан углубился в джунгли, из-за куста вылезли два крупных волчонка и тихонько зарычали. Похожий замер и впервые перестал сопротивляться. Тарзан успокаивающе похлопал драгоценную ношу по песочной заднице и свистнул: волчата тут же подбежали поближе и принялись обнюхивать забавные нашлепки, которыми недорослик сковал свои ноги (Тарзану они нравились, и он уже придумал, как сделать себе такие же из древесины и лиан). Он порычал на четвероногих друзей для острастки, чтобы не забывали, кто тут главный. В переводе на тарзанский это означало: "Мое, лизать можно, кусать - нельзя!"

Он позволил щенкам проводить его до Дома-на-Дереве - присутствие хищников усмиряло потенциального спутника жизни. На полпути, когда у него устало плечо и он собирался перекинуть добычу на другое, тот уперто помотал головой и после нескольких попыток принял еще более удобную позу: обхватил руками за шею, а ногами - за талию, и сам держался, облегчал ношу. Только все равно с опаской поглядывал через плечо похитителя на волков. Тарзан слишком радовался достигнутому взаимопониманию, чтобы замечать такие мелочи. Волки - его друзья, а значит, и друзья этого создания тоже. Пусть привыкает.

У подножия дерева, на котором Тарзан выстроил свой уютный Дом, пришлось остановиться. Нужно было как-то донести до недорослика, что нужно держаться крепче, иначе грохнется безволосой башкой об землю и умрет.

\- Рррр, - сказал он выразительно, отпуская одну руку, чтобы взяться за лиану, посмотрел наверх, показывая, куда лежит их дальнейший путь. Спутник оторвался от его плеча и посмотрел ему в морду - нос к носу, глаза испуганные-огромные.

\- Держусь, - пробормотал он. И вцепился крепко-крепко. Тарзан почувствовал, что в груди колотит быстрее обычного, и пообещал завтра отблагодарить Матушку-Природу чем-нибудь эдаким. Во! Он не будет завтра гонять несчастных птиц.

Он без особых трудностей вскарабкался на дерево и плюхнул спутника на толстую травяную подстилку. Тот охнул и сразу схватился за лодыжку. Тарзан бросил ему связку лечебных листьев, свисающую с потолка, и наблюдал, как Похожий оборачивает ими больное место. Вот сообразительное сокровище! Перед Тарзаном возникла следующая проблема: как обращаться к этому чуду природы? Не мог же он выделить ему всего-навсего особый рык. Рычание - это для зверей. Тарзан выше зверей! Круче зверей! И его друг должен быть круче. Он уже доказал свой ум и силу.

\- Таррррзааан! - он ударил кулаком в курчавую грудь и с улыбкой посмотрел сверху вниз на Похожего. Тот умильно сдвинул брови и четко ответил:

\- Джен-сен.

\- Джжж. Джееен. Сен, - повторил Тарзан. Джен. Сен. Джен Сен. Звучииит. Теперь надо его похвалить за понимание. Он всегда хвалил четвероногих дружков, когда они все делали правильно. Пора опробовать то, что он выучил на Дороге.

Джен Сен едва успел развести ноги в стороны, чтобы спасти больную лодыжку. И очень удачно: Король Джунглей с громким возбужденным улюлюканьем завалился на него прямо между ног, сгреб в жаркие объятия и уткнулся губами в рот.

\- Фрррх! - воскликнул Джен Сен.

\- Ррррф! - отозвался Тарзан, вылизывая гладкую щеку.

\- Мне тяжело! Перестань! Фу! Блядь, животное, фу, я сказал! - Джен ерзал под ним, пальцы скользили по потным бронзовым плечам, колени обнимали бедра, потертая повязка Тарзана задралась... - О, Господи.

\- Гыыы! - одобрительно промычал Тарзан ему в ухо.

\- Мне пи-здеееетс... - обреченно простонал Джен Сен. Вот с этим Тарзан не мог согласиться.

\- Аыыы? - спросил он, приподнимаясь на локтях. Волосы лезли в глаза и в нос, мешая разглядеть спутника. Он подул на них, но без толку. На морде Джена появилось странное выражение - почти улыбка. Он сам заправил торчащие патлы Тарзану за уши и закатил глаза.

\- Тшшш, - сказал Джен, сильно сдавливая колени. Оказывается, Тарзан невольно продолжал елозить бедрами из стороны в сторону. Приятно было! Ну ладно, если Джен хочет, чтобы он перестал, он перестанет. На время. В конце концов, первой цели он достиг - спутник жизни ему улыбнулся.

\- Джен? - спросил он.

\- Молодец, хороший зверь, - Джен Сен похлопал его по плечу и вздохнул. - У меня из-за твоей травы вся рубашка зеленая, небось. И брюки. А они, между прочим, льняные!

Тарзан ни хрена не понял, но претензий в голосе не уловил, поэтому продолжил возить губами по морде Джена. Тот вяло отмахивался и отворачивался, но в целом не сопротивлялся. Тарзан был счастлив как никогда в жизни. Безумно, незамутненно счастлив. Хотелось заорать на все джунгли. Собственно, а зачем сдерживаться?

Он слез с Джен Сена, выпрямился во весь рост и оглушительно завопил, колотя себя кулаками в грудь. Спутник раздраженно поморщился и закрыл руками уши. Снизу послышался звонкий лай волчат. Тарзан замолчал, но лай все не прекращался, и Джен с каждой секундой становился все мрачнее.

\- Джаред, отгони их, - потребовал он. - Не могу я ебаться, когда они вопят, ты же знаешь.

Заявление спустило Тарзана с небес на землю. Воображаемые джунгли растаяли, Дом-на-Дереве превратился в обычную террасу. Он со вздохом выглянул в окно: Харли и Сэди гоняли вокруг дженсеновой машины, криво припаркованной на садовой дорожке, и пытались ухватить друг друга за хвост.

\- Кайфолом, - сообщил он Дженсену, поправляя полотенце на бедрах.

\- Чем быстрее ты их запрешь в гараже, тем быстрее получишь свою Джейн, - отрезал Дженсен, устраиваясь поудобнее на матрасе.

\- Гррррр, - отозвался Джаред, оскаливаясь.

\- Бегом!

Джаред, ворча, направился во двор. А что делать? Это ж Похожий.

* * *

The End...


End file.
